A Sister's Love
by Be Obscene
Summary: Anita and Jennifer are twin sisters but complete opposites in every way. On the night of a band performing in town, Anita must save her sister from murder. AU. Incest including strong sexual content, language and other twisted content!
1. Chapter 1

**Jhrennifer drags Needy to the local tavern to meet her favorite band. Needy the all too skeptical one thinks there's something shady going on. Some strong language in this chapter.**

"You and me are going out tonight," Jennifer told her twin sister at her locker, that devious grin she always made.

"Where?" Anita, her sister asked; with Anita's blonde messy hair and big coke sized glasses compared to Jennifer's raven hair and perfect skin, almost no one would guess they were even related.

"The tavern. That band I like is playing. They're on tour."

Anita wanted to ignore her as she swooned for a bunch of guys with more eye liner than her.

"We're not 21."

"No duh, Needy but they're letting us in they just won't let us drink which I think is real bs. We're old enough to fuck but we can't party like everyone else."

Anita didn't really care for her nickname labeled on her since grade school, she was always seen as the nerdy, insecure sister. "Nice Philosophy, Jen," she cared less about her language.

"Whatever, I just tell it like it is," she said, checking herself out in the mirror on her locker door.

"Wait, are you planning on flirting for free drinks?" Anita frowned.

"Don't worry," Jennifer said with a long winded sigh, "I'll see if I can get you some too."

"Not what I meant."

"What, you going to rat me out?"

Anita paused when Jennifer stared her down, she always did this when she was trying to get her way, narrowing those misty blue eyes of hers.

"No," Anita answered.

"Exactly. Mom doesn't care. You think Dad would?" Anita was speechless, they never brought him up anymore, not since he walked out. "So let's try and have a good time tonight, alright little sister?" She patted the top of her head in a humiliating fashion.

Anita watched her walk away, shaking her hips for the boys to see.

* * *

It wasn't like they had to sneak out of the house, their mother was always exhausted and possibly drunk, she never really pried into their lives. Jennifer took her mom's brand new black Jetta, Anita thought it was a terrible idea.

"I'll be careful. Don't worry. Why can't you be more like me?"

"Failing half my classes and wanting to dry hump every boy?"

"No!" Jennifer laughed, "Be more loosened up. Not have a heart attack every time time there's a change in plans."

"I am loosened up...I just think you should be more cautious and aware of every action you make."

"Ah, are you looking out for me?" She touched her face, taking her eyes off the road; Anita was laughing but getting annoyed when she pushed her lips together, squeezing them. She saw the car was getting over the yellow line and a semi-truck was heading toward them. Jennifer was too busy laughing like a moron to notice. Anita got her attention by snapping her fingers. Jennifer immediately swerved back onto her side as the truck blared its horn and sped by, vibrating the car.

Jennifer looked over and laughed nervously, "Whoops!"

They got into the bar filled with mostly regulars in their 30s and 50s mixed with some from their school. Jennifer looked bitchy as she scanned the bartenders pouring drinks. "Fuck I can't wait until I can actually drink."

Anita was hoping to see a familiar face, her friend Chip, a boy she had a sort of crush on for some time now. She followed behind Jennifer when she spotted the band setting up to play on stage.

"Hi," said Jennifer to the man with the guitar and still wet eyeliner.

"Hi, there," he said, shaking her hand.

"I'm Jennifer Check...you're Low Shoulder. You're like really awesome, I follow you on Instagram."

"Cool. I'm Nikolai," he looked past Jennifer to Anita.

Jennifer had forgotten she was even still there, "Oh, this is my twin sister...or whatever."

"Twins?" He smirked, "How come you don't look alike?"

Anita lifted an eyebrow, "We're fraternal."

"Oh cool," he said turning back to Jennifer unphased, "Do you two have one of those twin connections? They say twins have a very specific type of aura."

Jennifer seemed lost in his eyes, not quite paying attention to what they were even talking about anymore, "Yeah, totally."

"Well I figured you were special before you came over here."

"Yeah," Jennifer chuckled, "We both have this birthmark you should see you'd probably think it's totally boss. It looks kind of like a flaming arrow. It's right on our...," Anita coughed loudly to get her to stop. Jennifer paused and smiled awkwardly with those piano key like teeth, "Can I get you a drink?"

"Sure. Tequilia sounds great."

Anita went to go play one of the pinball machines in the corner while Jennifer went to go persuade a bartender to let her get Nikolai his drink.

Anita overheard Nikolai and one of his band mates talking, it sounded weird.

"What about that one?"

"Are you kidding me? She's no virgin."

"It's always those girls, they act like they've been around but trust me..."

Anita had enough of that kind of talk, she matched up to them, narrowing her gaze, "Hey! That's my sister you're talking about. She'd never be involved with creeps like you." She walked over to Jennifer, flipping her hair at them. Nikolai admired the balls she had to come up to him like that.

In the washroom, the two girls got ready before the show. "I thought I was going to have to flash my tits to get him that shot!" Jennifer said checking over her face in the mirror.

"Mine could've gotten it." Jennifer laughed hard at that, "What's so funny?"

Jennifer looked down at Anita's perfectly fine chest, "You're practically flat chested compared to me!"

Anita, feeling embarassed, looked around for anyone within their proximity, "Am not!"

"Are too!" Jennifer smiled smugly.

"I know you stuff your bra, Jennifer!"

Jennifer scowled, "Oh yeah? Let's get them out and settle this right here!" She said this while reaching for Anita, preparing to lift up her shirt, but more teasing than serious.

Anita pushed her hands away and headed for the exit, "Come on, they're about to start!"

They couldn't get up very close to the stage, everyone had already packed in. They were able to find some room to see every band member though. As Nikolai sang and strummed his guitar it was as if Jennifer was in a trance. Anita noticed something, something off stage no one else saw. A fire. It was spreading quickly up a post and the ceiling. Before she could do anything it was going throughout the whole bar and everyone was running for the exits. Jennifer was watching an empty stage, Anita had to pull her away. She took her to the washroom and made their escape through the window.

The entire place was going up fast, there was hardly anyone outside yet. Anita and Jennifer made their distance from the carnage. Jennifer tripped and pulled Anita down with her in the dirt. Anita helped her up and touched her face, bringing her close. Something about her pupils and her breathing.

"Jennifer? Jennifer? Are you alright? Speak to me." It was like some catatonic shock or something.

Out of nowhere, Low Shoulder ' s van pulled up and they piled out. "Hey, you guys ok?" Nikolai asked, only acting worried it seemed because he made no real effort to help either of them.

"We...we need to go to a hospital," Anita said, still checking over her unresponsive sister.

"Well I have an idea. Let's take sis..." Nikolai snapped his fingers and the boys took a hold of Jennifer and carried her over to the back of the van. Anita sprang into action and blocked the door.

"I'm not just going to let you take her."

"We're running out of time," said an unseen band mate. Just then the door slid open and a hand holding a white rag went over the teen girl's mouth. She wasn't strong enough to get away. She was losing conciousness. Her eyes twitched and rolled back. Next thing she knew she had her lights went out.

 **What do you think so far? Next chapter will get into the smutty territory. Continued soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The girls are in trouble. Can they escape before it's too late? Contains sexual content and language.**

"What about that one?"

"Are you kidding me? She's no virgin."

"It's always those girls, they act like they've been around but trust me..."

"You always say that."

Nikolai was annoyed by his drummer, Daryl's attitude, "Look, everything is going to go as planned. The dark one is getting his blood sacrifice tonight and by tomorrow we'll be bigger than Fall Out Boy."

"Why do you call him the dark one? Do you think it sounds cool?"

"Shut up."

Anita marched up to them, not hearing what they said about a blood sacrifice. "Hey, that's my sister you're talking about. She'd never be involved with creeps like you." They watched her turn away, flicking her ponytail back.

"Give it up for Jan Brady," Nikolai sneered to himself.

"What about her?"

"No way, she's had her pie creamed by somebody in the AV club. See her tits?"

Daryl nodded in agreement.

* * *

Anita came to. Her neck had a kink in it. Her vision was blurred. She looked up and saw what looked like a monster with straggly black hair, big eyes and the Cheshire cat grin on its face.

It laughed at her and said, "Rise and shine!" in a husky voice.

Her vision returned and this nightmare ended as it started looking more like a person again. "Jennifer?"

She was a complete mess, not only her makeup and hair, she was all loopy and out of it. She made these unintelligible noises. Anita grabbed her hand in a panic, forgetting they were in the back of a moving van.

"She's awake!" One of the band mates alerted the others.

"Quick! Give her it!" Nikolai ordered. Anita slowly tried to get up, but not able to get past being on all fours.

Daryl lit something and without enhailing blew it in Anita's face. She coughed long and hard. Jennifer watched her have her coughing fit, only smiling at her twin.

"What did you...what did you...give me?" Anita couldn't see straight once again. She felt weird, she had trouble thinking straight. She felt like something was ticking her stomach from the inside. She erupted into this uncontrollable laughter. She rolled over on her back, continuing to laugh. Jennifer took advantage of this and tickled her now exposed stomach. Anita was turning bright red.

"Gets them every time," said Daryl.

"Little Needy shouldn't be a problem any more," Nikolai said, chuckling at the blonde from the front seat.

"No!" Anita giggled as Jennifer blew raspberries on her stomach.

Whatever these drugs were they were powerful enough to knock you off your ass and make you lose all common sense in a matter of seconds.

"We should hurry this up," said Daryl, getting antsy.

"No rush. Let them have some fun," Nikolai said calmly.

"Hey, where are we?" Anita said, sitting up right, looking around all bright eyed.

Jennifer put an arm around her and looked around the van at their abductors enthusiastically. "These are our new friends!"

"Cool! Where are we going?"

"An orgy!" One of the band mates joked.

"Wow...what's that?"

They laughed at her naivety. Anita looked down to see Jennifer accidentally squeezing one of her breasts.

"Whoops sorry," she said continuing to hold it, "It's just so big and soft!"

"That's ok! I really like it!"

The band cheered them on.

"Can I see them?" Jennifer asked ever so innocently.

Anita nodded, all excited, not caring at all that there were a bunch of grown men there. "It's warm in here anyway!" She took off her coat and shirt revealing her plain beige bra; not even sexy for a grandma.

"It's about to get a whole lot warmer!" One shouted. Everyone laughed but Anita had no idea what she was laughing at.

Once the bra was off, everyone catcalled. Those big pale yet very tasty looking breasts and pink nipples. Anita felt Jennifer's warm touch; she loved how rough she played with her.

"They're so soft," Jennifer giggled, "I wonder what they taste like!" She had this insane look on her face, wiggling her eyebrows.

Everyone cheered her on to try, "Ok," said Anita, sounding annoyed, "But that means I get to taste yours!"

Everyone agreed.

Jennifer took turns with each one in her mouth. It looked like other of them really were enjoying this maybe even more than the guys did watching them.

"My turn!" Anita was very eager to get Jennifer's top off. Jennifer's might not have been as big but they were nice and perky with dark brown nipples. Anita licked her lips and wrapped her lips around one.

Nikolai discouraged the use of cellphones to take video or picture in case this leaked out but this didn't stop him from getting his own footage.

"You like that, Needy?" Jennifer closed her eyes and winced as Anita bit down on her rock hard nipple. Anita smiled like a total nerd for the cameras with her teeth stretched all wide forward.

"I think it's time you two kissed," Nikolai said, looking at them from his phone sinisterly.

They both waved to his recording phone and got nice and close facing each other. They could hardly contain themselves as they kissed for the first time. It started off kind of sweet at first but then became much more sensual, more deep as both seemed to get really into it...as if they weren't sisters at all.

"Whoa,,looks like these too are really into each other."

"Nice!"

When they finished they just sort of stared at each other and pressed their foreheads together.

"What color are your panties, Needy?"

"Oh! Bright pink! I'll show you!" Anita was just starting to pull her jeans down when the van came to a halt; she ended up on top of Jennifer in a very awkward position.

"We're here!" Daryl declared, "Fun time is over!"

They grabbed a hold of topless Jennifer and took her out of the van. Neither girl knew what was happening. Anita waved to her twin as she was being carried away consensually.

"We have to kill her when we're done," Daryl whispered to Nikolai as they watched the drugged up nerd watch her sister get taken to her doom.

Nikolai shook his head, "No way, I mean look at her. She could be the band mascot for Christ's sake, the guys love her!"

Daryl rolled his eyes, "You'll get tired of her eventually."

Nikolai climbed in back with Anita. "Hi, Nicholas!"

"It's Nikolai," he chuckled.

"Where are they taking her?"

"Don't worry about it. Here have some more of this." He blew smoke in her face from his lit pipe.

* * *

Anita was being shook, "Anita? Anita?" Anita came to and saw that her classmate, Chip was trying to snap her out of it.

"Chip?" She realized where she was, she'd been walking some time on this dirt road. She couldn't remember what happened in the van, everything was such a blur. She remembered the band, the fire and Jennifer being taken. "Jennifer!"

"Anita, wait, what are you..."

She started running back up the road. "They took her, come on!" She really wasn't sure where she was going but she was getting an unsettling amount of Dejavu. Chip had a hard time catching up with her.

She stopped at the edge of hill and looked down. There they were, everyone was down at the falls. The band all stood around a tied and gagged Jennifer while chanting something incredibly evil sounding.

Anita felt so awful seeing Jennifer crying and pleading. She knew she had to act, she couldn't just stand by. In an adrenaline rush she picked up a rock that in normal everyday life she wouldn't even lift a foot off the ground. She grinded her teeth in anger and tossed it at the band member handing Nikolai his knife. She totally killed him. His brains splattered all over Nikolai.

"Fuck!" He was more upset about losing the knife, watching it plummet down the water fall.

Everyone scattered, leaving the lead singer behind. "Wait! We still have time you fucking pussies!" He looked up at Anita who looked intimidating standing tall on that hill with her chest thrust forward, breathing in and out hard, so hard it looked like steam was coming out her nostrils.

Nikolai knew there was no more time, he ran to the van before they could leave without him. Chip finally arrived, shouting, "Yeah you better run!" He saw Nikolai flee thinking he was actually the one that made him run off then he saw the remains of one of the band members. "Is that guy dead?"

Anita ran around safely to get to Jennifer; Chip calling after her. Jennifer looked barely concious. Anita tried talking to her. She took the gag out and touched her damp cheeks. "Jen? Jen? Wake up? Jen!"

She untied the rope around her wrists, "...Jennifer...," she said again.

Jennifer's closed eyelids moved. She opened her mouth, about to say something, "...Needy..." She passed out cold.

 **More soon! Things will take an interesting turn!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Seo here's a new chapter for the new year! Anita and Jennifer are safe but the memories of that night still haunt them. Anita has night terrors and Jennifer starts acting weird at least around Anita. Thanks for reading!**

"How are we feeling today, Anita?"

Anita sat there on a black leather couch. She looked down at the zigzag carpet on the therapist's floor. She couldn't control this nervous twitch, she had these ticks, couldn't keep her hands still. She'd been seeing the male professional Doctor Harper for nearly 2 months now. She never thought she'd ever be one of those people getting on a couch telling a stranger her problems.

"Um...," She swallowed; images from that night's events kept playing in her head.

"You were on time today. That's an improvement," he smiled.

She sighed, "Only because my mom drove me here."

"Well it's her money."

"No," which was true, she had to dip into some savings for this even if by psychiatry fees this was cheaper than most.

"Ok well why don't you tell me how things have been going for you this week."

Anita took some time to think over what had happened so far. Some parts of that night were still such a blur to her.

"Chip asked me out...," she was a little reluctant to say, "..I said yes..."

"That's good. You're getting back to life. You're being social."

"...Yeah...I guess...," When Chip asked her to a movie she was kind of in a daze when she accepted, still dealing with the fact she'd committed murder.

"How does it make you feel?"

"Numb. I still feel this numbing like I'm barely here sometimes. I like Chip. I would like to go out with him but I just don't feel that kind of excitement anymore."

"You will. One day at a time."

"I killed someone...I know they were bad but...I don't feel anything about that either."

"You saved your sister. You did what anyone would do. How has Jennifer been at home?"

Anita finally faced the doctor, she was pale, not quite herself, this look of fear washed over her. "Fine. I guess. Different."

"How so?"

"Well, she wasn't talking to anyone at first, she was like a zombie. It's weird because she always stuck by me and didn't want to leave. Some times when I'm alone in a room she'll come up out of nowhere. She'll just be sitting there watching me."

"I see," he wrote this down.

"Should...should I be concerned?"

"I wouldn't be. She is talking to you now?"

"Kind of. Short answers. Not really anything as long as a sentence. Has she said anything to you?"

He folded his hands over his notebook, "Quite a bit. Took some time to get her to utter a word at first. She understands what happened. She's very worried about you."

Anita raised an eyebrow, "Me?"

"She blames herself for what happened. She...thinks she can feel your pain."

Anita smirked, "The twin thing."

"Yes, that's what she called it."

"Do you believe twins have that kind of connection?"

"I believe they share a special bond. Nothing telepathically," he chuckled, "More so that she's better at reading you than anyone else."

"Yeah...I guess."

"And after the events you two are going through the same thing. It's important to have someone like that right now wouldn't you say?"

Anita agreed, "So she's not..."

"I'm sure she'll come out of it eventually, it's just her way of coping. Anita had her problems with Jennifer but she was still family and she couldn't just turn back on her now.

* * *

Jennifer sat quietly on her bed. She was working on something in a scrapbook, something she hadn't done in a while. She abruptly stopped and sat up straight. "Needy." Her twin sense was tingling. Her mother and Needy hadn't even pulled into the driveway yet.

Their mother seemed a little more together after the horrific tragedy that could've happened; though now maybe she was a little too protective of her girls.

Anita just wanted to lie down, she wasn't interested in talking about anything else with anyone. She slung her backpack into her room. Before she could get to the bed she felt two hands come behind her. Her glasses were covered. She nearly screamed but it could only be one person. She turned to her, pissed at the sight of that smiling face.

"Jen!"

"Needy, did you know it was me?"

"Yes," Needy said, rolling her eyes. She lied on the bed, covering her head with her pillow. Jennifer started rubbing her back. Needy didn't even try to get away, "What are you doing?"

"I just wanted to give you a massage," she said happily; it disturbed Anita to see her like this.

"You're very tight."

"Jennifer, stop, why are you doing this?"

"Because you're my hero, duh."

She turned and looked up at her, "What?"

"You're my hero. You saved my life. I'm forever in your debt." She got down on her knees and looked up at her like an obedient dog.

Anita wasn't sure if she should be scared or not about this. She felt drained and just couldn't bring herself to deal with reality.

"Ok, fine, whatever."

Jennifer continued rubbing her back and shoulders. "How does that fee?"

"...Good...," Anita murmured; as good as it felt though it didn't make it feel any less weird.

Jennifer placed her hands on Anita's lower back and just stared down at her shapely behind in sick delight. "Your butt looks really good in those jeans."

Anita was drifting in and out of sleep. This really wasn't any different from all the weird comments she'd make because of her own twisted humor but this sounded more unusual.

"Um...Thanks."

Jennifer bit her bottom lip and pushed some hair behind her ear nervously as she looked over the firm roundness covered in those tight denim jeans with stretched pockets. "Can I...can I..."

"What?" Anita's eyes were shut tight, hardly concious at all.

"Can I massage your butt?"

Anita lied there still with drool coming out the corner of her mouth and onto the thick blue comforter. "Uh huh..."

Jennifer was so happy to hear this, she looked like a kid in a can candy store and not the once stuck up, snobby looking mean high schooler her reputation made her out to be. She started touching Anita's butt, getting some strange noises from the blonde. Next was the real crossing lines moment in which Jennifer pulled her pants down to get a better look. She gasped when she saw her lovely pale cheeks. She squeezed them gently. Anita moaned. Jennifer continued to do her thing.

There was that scar. That lightning bolt. Jennifer would tease Anita when they were younger she could see hers light up depending on her mood. Of course these were just lies but Jennifer swore she saw the mark glow bright red. She was stunned. She touched it. Anita made this sound like she was in pain. Jennifer felt so awful about dragging Anita out that night. She leaned down and kissed the birthmark.

Anita woke up, feeling the wet puckered lips on her. She jumped and looked back at Jennifer now giving her a guilty smile. "What the hell?! Did you just have your lips on my ass?!" Anita frantically pulled up her pants.

Jennifer backed away, frightened, she had never seen her this angry. "I'm I'm sorry, Needy! You were in pain and I thought I'd give it a kiss!"

Anita pointed to the door, "Out! Now!"

Jennifer ran out, looking like she was ready to cry. She fumbled with the knob and shut the door. Anita collapsed back on the bed, face first. She just wanted to put this all behind her. But she had another session with Doctor Harper tomorrow.

* * *

"So how are we feeling today?"

Anita's hair was a lot more frizzy today. She still looked exhausted.

"Fine."

"Anything happen with Jennifer."

"She gave me a massage," she said, shrugging; there was no way she could tell him every detail. How embarasing would that be? He might tell her mother and then who knows.

"Ok. Did you want her too?"

Anita shrugged, "She didn't really give me much choice. She was waiting for me in my room."

"How did that make you feel?"

"The massage was...ok...I dozed off. I just wish she'd stop acting like such a creep." She stressfully held herself and crossed her legs on the couch.

Harper looked her over. Pen to his chin. He knew exactly how she was feeling, this whole situation wasn't leaving her much choice. "This might have been all my fault."

"Huh?" Anita looked absolutely disgusted.

"Jennifer wanted to do something for you. She asked me what would be good. She asked about a massage and I told her yes but only if you said it was fine. She really seems very eager to please you."

Anita felt herself getting uncomfortably hot, "Yeah you could say that. She keeps saying if her hero."

"Well she certainly looks up to you."

"Yeah, that's different," Anita sighed.

"Maybe it's ok to get out of the house. Go out with Chip. Just take a break."

"Yeah...," Anita said, thinking this through.

"I know you don't mean to shut her out but spending more time apart can be more benifitual."

"Right," Anita nodded confidently.

* * *

She arrived home. Chip would be picking her up soon. Jennifer almost did the eyes thing with her again but she was ready for her.

She took her by the hand and sat her down on the bed.

"Am I in trouble?" Jennifer pouted.

"No," Anita said; she tried talking to her like she was her mother, a more nuturing tone. "Jennifer. I love that you want to help me. I know you've been through a lot. But I think it's time we spent some time apart."

Jennifer looked like she was following all of this but then frowned so hard it looked like she was trying to figure out long division. "Huh?"

She held onto her hand firmly. "I'm going to be dating Chip. You remember Chip?"

Jennifer was so confused but nodded. "I'll still be here for you but some times I won't be here."

Jennifer's eyes began to well, "But..you're my hero."

Anita smiled, "I know...but you'll be safe."

Jennifer shook her head, "They'll be back!"

Anita held onto her, "No they won't. They are long gone. The police will probably catch them soon." They hugged briefly,,sharing in each others warmth.

A car was honking outside. Anita let go. "I'll see you later." Anita got up to get her coat, leaving poor Jennifer alone on the couch ready to cry once again.

"No!" She grabbed Anita's hand before she could open the door.

"Jennifer!" Anita said sternly as she tried to shake her off.

"No, you have to stay! I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you!"

"Jen!"

"Wait! I have something for you!" She ran to her room and retrieved the scrapbook she'd been slaving away on.

"What is this?" She had this sick feeling in her stomach seeing the covet of this 'Jennifer and Needy memories' scrapbook.

Jennifer started flipping pages for her. "See..."

The car horn.

"This is all about us. All about our love. All about how I'm go to be a good wife for you someday."

Anita saw pictures of their heads on two brides' bodies. This was getting way beyond disturbing. That smile on Jennifer's face, that look like she was seducing some naive boy their age. Anita backed away from her slowly. Jennifer made a move toward her.

"Don't you remember that night? We had so much fun...I still remember our first kiss...don't you?"

Anita was expecting any minute now, Jennifer was going to drop the act and the whole thing would just be a joke, a dark joke to help her get over what happened. She reached for Anita's face, flashing those extended eyelashes of hers.

Anita grabbed her by the wrist, "No!" She pushed her aside a sided left Jennifer shocked. All Anita could think about was a hot shower or bleach for her brain. This date had to take her mind off of everything.

She greeted Chip as if nothing was wrong, that her entire existence wasn't upside down. She stared up at her room before they took off. Up there she could see the dark shiloutte of the girl she used to know.

 **What will happen next?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jennifer desperately searches for the drug that brought the sisters together. Please review!**

Jennifer used this time to look up that drug they took in the van on that fateful night. Ebay, Amazon...this could be tricky.

"Oh my little Needy. Love of my life. What am I going to have to do to convince you we're meant to be?"

She looked up all kinds of mind altering drugs but none of them seemed right. It must've been something super illegal and off the market.

She checked a message board and wrote:

 _FemneBrat45- Hey, does anyone know of a drug that makes you very vulnerable, horny, acceptive of commands and the lasting affects can vary? I smoked it but I have no idea what it was but I remember everything smelling like berry mix shampoo._

She waited several minutes for a response.

 _WillitFit- What did you do when you were under? It could be_ _Scopolamine._

 _IllumanatiSteve- Nah this person is probably just seriously nuts._

 _WillitFit- Check it out it was on Vice._

 _FemneBrat45- I made out with my sister and we fooled around a bit._

No replies. The forum got pretty quiet for a moment.

 _WillitFit- That's FUCKD_

 _IllumanatiSteve- Proof?_

 _IllumanatiSteve- Liar_

 _FemneBrat45- I was open to do anything. It was a very special moment between us even though we were both kidnapped and in the back of a van at the time._

 _IllumanatiSteve- See he's lying._

 _FemneBrat45- I'm a girl!_

 _WillitFit-Sure._

She took a quick snap of herself flipping the finger and posted it in the comments.

 _HeHasRisen2006- Fuck you must be a serious slut to want to fuck your own sister!_

 _Ass2Ass666- That's hot. Post a video._

 _MagnoliaFan88- Hi, I think I know what drug you're talking about. It's pretty rare but I'll send you a link._

 _FemneBrat45- Awesome! Thanks!_

Jessica clicked on the link fast, she had to see what this was. It was a sketchy website that sold a bunch of illegal stuff. The drug had about twenty five letters to its name and cost $200 a container; a container that looked about the size of something that would contain normal face cream. The price didn't matter she would just have to borrow her mom's credit card. She cringed when she read the 10-15 days delivery disclaimer. Could she really allow Anita to see Chip for that long?

"Ok my love. I will give you your space but soon you and I will be together."

* * *

Her first date with Chip was fun but it was hard for her to keep her mind off Jennifer. She was clearly disturbed and needed help. She kept holding back what she said to the doctor, she felt shame, embarassment about the whole thing. Jennifer's obsession with her hung over her head like a storm cloud.

A week went by and she had hardly seen Jennifer, she didn't join her or their mother for dinner. She knocked on her door one night.

"Jen?" No answer, "Are you ok?...Look. I really want to talk. Maybe we should see Mr Harper together tomorrow. What do you say?"

She nearly opened the door but decided not to. She did up seeing Harper the next day but not Jennifer.

"Jennifer is very worried about you, Anita."

Anita was baffled, "Me?"

"Yes. You're not yourself."

"Jen has locked herself in her room! She's become obsessed with..."

"With what?" He was writing everything down. Anita went blank.

"Just...uh...she's nuts! Ok?!"

Harper was surprised by her outburst. She knew he was going to give her a percription, make her look like the unstable one.

Things got even worse after that. On her third date with Chip he had a concerning talk in the fast food court in the mall.

"I think maybe we should take a break."

"Huh? I dint understand."

"I was talking to Jennifer and..."

"You were talking to Jennifer?!" She was above inside voice volume.

"On the phone," he backed up in his chair a bit, "She called me. She's worried. She said something about a shrine...or something like that...of me?"

Anita couldn't handle it, this was the most ridiculous thing she ever heard of, she on the verge of having a nervous breakdown.

"You believed her?!" Anita laughed in fits of hysterics, "You've got it all wrong, Chip! She's the one with the fucked up shrine but it's not of you its of me! Those One Direction rejects did something to her!"

When people started looking at them, Chip took this as his cue to leave, "Sorry, Needy. I hope you get better."

She was left there in a panicked laughter to cover up her tears.

* * *

The day finally came. The package arrived. Jennifer checked it. Popping the lid she smelt mixed berry.

"Soon you'll be all mine," she said, smiling to herself.

Anita was sulking in her room when Jennifer sneaked up on her. "Needy...I'm so so sorry."

Anita buried her face into her comforter. Jennifer sat at the end of the bed and just stared at her for this creepy amount of time.

"I got you this face cream, Needy...not that you need it but I just thought you'd like it."

"...Go...away..."

"Huh?" Jennifer leaned in closer to her, still smiling all dopey.

"Go...Away!"

"Needy!" Jennifer laughed.

With all of her strength, Anita lifted herself up to face her deranged sister. "GO AWAY!"

"Needy...I was just..."

"Go away, Jennifer!"

"What's wrong?" Jennifer asked calmly.

"You are absolutely the worst person!" She threw a pillow at her but missed.

"I'll give you some time to rest." Jennifer was a little to slow getting out the door so Anita threw another pillow.

Jennifer was hoping the drug would work by being applied to the skin. She didn't have access to a lighter at the moment, no smokers in the house. Going to the store would be a last resort. She decided to put it in a sandwich for her to consume, leaving it outside of her door but Anita knew it was her doing this and tossed it in the trash.

Going to bed Anita found this weird stuff on her tooth brush. Fine she didn't need to brush her teeth, she hated those bristles.

Jennifer decided to sneak into her room as she slept but at around midnight she didn't find the blonde in her bed. She looked out her window. She was sitting on a swing by an old tree they used to climb when they were younger.

Jennifer was a bit nervous. Anita's back was to her. She wasn't swinging but just sitting there motionless.

Jennifer cleared her throat, "Needy."

"What?" The back of Anita asked, pissed off.

"I have something for you...it's it...the drug that made us fall in love."

Anita got off the swing and slowly turned to her. They were more than fifteen feet apart and it looked like Anita wanted to keep it that way.

"I'm not taking that!" Anita screamed.

Jennifer felt like she'd been shot; after the 20th time of refusing her it seemed she actually meant it.

"B-but, Needy...the drug. Please, just take it and you will feel like I do...we'll be together forever."

Anita stood her ground. She was red in the face, "No!" Jennifer was actually hurt by this, she hung her head, "I don't need drugs to fall in love with you!"

Jennifer didn't need her to repeat herself, she heard her clearly. Anita ran toward her, Jennifer did the same. Both had this determined, hungry stare. Jennifer leapt into Anita's arms. Her silk purple panty hose legs wrapped around her. Like two animals in heat they sucked on each others face. Their kissing was sloppy. They had no more control, it was all passion. Jennifer gyrated, clawing her hands at her twin's back.

 **To be concluded...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the finale. Hope it doesn't feel rushed. I'm going to be working on other stuff. I'll probably get to Jennifer's Body again soon. Thank you for your reviews! I'll probably be doing a Hunger Games story, something nasty as well as a Zombieland story about Wichita and Little Rock before the new movie is out. Any other sisters or non-sisters I should write about?**

The back door to the kitchen flung open. Both girls were still at it. Jennifer was pulling at Anita's top, Anita was too busy to notice, kissing and sucking on the brunette's neck.

"Rip my clothes off, Needy," Jennifer whispered, "Fuck me right here...make me cum..."

Anita wanted to do nothing more than fuck Jennifer's brains out. Her body was a omelet cluster fuck of emotions and Jennifer found some way to cause them all to rush out of her. Her kiss was the best, Jennifer's succulent, pouty lips and her long serpent like tongue washing over hers. They moaned into each other's mouths.

Jennifer got Needy's shirt off like Houdini. Needy sat her down on the kitchen island. Jennifer started biting at Needy's bra.

"Oh? Think you can get that off?" Needy laughed.

"Uh-huh," Jennifer said with her mouth full. She tugged until finally the bra came off and Needy's breasts jiggled. Jennifer paused for a second to admire them. She dove right in. Rubbing her face into them and sucking like a baby. "Oh...oh...Needy...you do have perfect tits...look at these big Pino nipples...oh..."

"Oh, Jen...that feels so good...how are you so good at that?"

"I've been dreaming about doing this ever since that night," she said, looking up at her with those devious eyes.

"Oh, Jen...that's so hot! Please keep looking up at me while you do that!" Needy moaned.

"As you wish." Jennifer changed it up a bit, kissing them both tenderly while looking up at her for approval.

Anita was loving her breasts being worshipped and she lived Jennifer being her little slave.

"Do I have the biggest?"

"Yes," Jennifer admitted, "I was stubborn before. You have the bigger breasts. You were right..you always are."

"Good," Needy smirked as she held onto Jennifer's head. Abruptly she ripped the front of Jennifer's shirt open. Jennifer was playfully shocked. She behaved like an animal when she brought her twin in for a rougher kiss.

"Let's get you out of these pants, cowgirl!" She undid her belt and pulled down those denim jeans. "Nice big booty, Needs!"

"What do you want to do with it?"

"Sink my teeth into it! Grrr!" Jennifer laughed as she growled like a hungry beast.

"Well I want some time with your tits first," Anita said, rubbing Jennifer's breasts together in her bare hands.

Jennifer was intrigued, especially to hear these words out of the preppy girl's mouth; so vulgar. "As you wish. My hero."

Anita played with her hard nipples; she was surprised, she really did suspect the brunette still stuffed her bra but here they were just not as spectacular as hers but very close. Anita never in a million years would ever think she was do something as taboo as this. Sucking, licking, kissing and playing with her twin's breasts. Just the thought of anyone coming in and catching them there that second made her feel so turned on.

She pulled Jennifer's pants off in haste and brought her in closer, rubbing against her. She gasped feeling Jennifer's hand go under her panties, two of her fingers fitting perfectly inside her.

"So wet!" Jennifer whispered into her ear, "Fits like a glove..."

Anita helped her down on the floor. Jennifer was on her knees. She pushed into her sisters snatch. Anita saw fireworks. This was bliss. Jennifer would do anything for her, obey any command. She really was like her sex slave. Now she was eating her out and doing everything right.

"That's it, Jen! Oh...oh don't stop...ever..."

Jennifer squeezed tightly onto Anita's soft yet tight behind. No words only the sounds of her tongue and lips soaking up the juices. Anita felt like she was going to fall back, she held tightly onto Jennifer's hair. Her entire body was getting hot. She groaned and made a strange, noise as she exhaled. Her juices splashed all over Jennifer's face and into her mouth.

"Oh...oh...that's it, Jennifer...swallow it...oh that looks so good..."

Jennifer swallowed and licked her lips, "You have the sweetest pussy."

"Really? Well I'm about to try yours in a second you dirty bitch," she said laughing. Jennifer laughed two now knowing they were on the same wave length. "But first. How about you service my ass like you said you would."

"Yes. Anything for Needy," she said, smiling widely.

She got behind Anita, crawling up to her curvy behind. She made good on her word she sunk her teeth into those buns like a vampire.

"Oh yes! Fu...yes..."

Jennifer giggled as she teased her. She kissed her softly on the ass all over and of course shocked Anita again this time by sticking her tongue up and down her crack.

"Oh, Jen...this is so messed up but please keep doing it..."

Jennifer stuck her tongue in her ass and continued her depravity. Jennifer was loving this but it was getting time to try licking Jennifer and she was getting anxious.

"Pussy time?" Jennifer asked all innocently looking up at her on her knees.

"Yes, Jen but..."

Jennifer took her hands, "Don't worry, my love, I'll help you. It's so easy. I think I know what will help. I'll sit on your face. Let gravity do all the work."

Anita lifted an eyebrow, "Wait...69?"

Jennifer smiled and nodded. Anita couldn't resist. She lied naked on her back on the kitchen island. Jennifer climbed up and sat on her face and placed her face in Anita's crotch. Anita was afraid before that she wouldn't want Jennifer's vagina in her mouth but as she finally laid eyes on that glistening slit she wanted a taste badly.

Jennifer made the first move of course wanting another taste of Needy. Anita gave in and worked that tongue like there was no tomorrow. Both moaning as they ate each other out they almost missed their mother walking down the stairs. The creaking alerted them. They stopped for second and looked to up to see their tired mother reach into the fridge. They froze and didn't say anything as if her sight was based on movement. She finished a drink of some unknown liquid and headed for the stairs.

"It's about time," she remarked.

Anita and Jennifer both exchanged a surprised look. They quickly got over that and continued. They continued long into the night. They tried tribbing. Thrusting into each other. Sweating purfusely.

"Oh fuck! Oh! Needy!"

"Jennifer! Fuck! I'm...I'm Cumming!"

"FFFFFUUUUUUCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKK!"

* * *

The next few weeks everything was perfect. The two even started going to therapy together.

"It's great seeing you both here."

"Yes," Jennifer said, smiling over at her secret lover, a hand around her secretly grabbing her butt out of view.

"And you're probably relieved to know that band has been apprehended. Whatever the point of these Satanic rituals we may never know."

"It's probably for the best," said Anita, holding onto Jennifer's hand.

"Yeah and we're not afraid. If anything this whole thing brought us closer together," Jennifer smiled as she gave her ass a squeeze.

"I'd say way more than close," Anita said, getting very close to Jennifer's face. Jennifer did so too. Both narrowed their eyes at each other.

"Yes definitely."

Harper had no clue what was happening but it looked unusual. "Um...twin thing?"

Jennifer and Anita both turned to him and said at the same time in agreement, "Twin thing."

 **Thank you for reading! Hope you will continue to come back in the future. If you are a fan of Twilight or Stranger Things I have some things coming up soon.**


End file.
